


Today Was Better

by stephbirm



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry, Teaching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27497089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stephbirm/pseuds/stephbirm
Summary: small poem about teaching via zoom
Kudos: 1





	Today Was Better

No one, so far, broke down with red face and tears

Some came to office hours and let me feel like I can, kind of, help them

Fellow teachers, or their electronic refractions, saw and me and smiled

The calm voices on NPR were, despite uncertainty, calming

The lemon cookies are done, chewier than expected, but tasty

Walking to work the air was fresh and cool

Leaves in glowing poppy red and lion yellow covered the ground

Soon it will be grey sidewalk again, but today it is beauty

And most importantly, no students, so far, cried where I cannot reach them through the zoom

So today I win.


End file.
